


Sanguine

by Dream_Wreaver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But I add in a twist or two, Don't worry about knowing the inspiration, F/M, Inspired By Hellsing, Things get explained at some point, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/Dream_Wreaver
Summary: She'd never expected the turn her life had taken. Then again, did anyone ever expect to wake up dead?





	Sanguine

**Author's Note:**

> This is for spoops and giggles. Don't get your hopes up about it becoming an epic. I just need a ton of projects to focus on to keep me from getting bored. Enjoy!

She couldn’t remember much. It all seemed like a blur. She remembered darkness, and black, and then a white light. She remembered walking towards it, and as her eyes opened, bleary and unfocused she could register the sensation of being held close and carried. And all the while, she could hear voices arguing softly.

“Why on earth did you turn her?” the voice was feminine, but low-pitched and cultured. The responding voice was equally cultured, but more masculine,

“Who’s to say?” he asked, “I offered her a choice, to live or die. She chose the night, and now there’s no going back.”

“You don’t offer choices,” the first voice pointed out, “You follow your orders regardless of the collateral damage. You’ve shot through a hostage before, why save this one?”

“Weren’t  _ you _ the one complaining about how much of a hassle that was?”

“And you think turning someone isn’t going to be just as much of a hassle?”

Nathalie had fallen back to sleep, utter exhaustion taking over her. The next time she woke up in a bed that wasn’t hers, and pajamas which  _ definitely _ didn’t belong to her. The room she was in looked more like a prison cell, or maybe dungeon was a better word for it. It was all fieldstone and dank and clammy. Nathalie began to hyperventilate, wondering where she had gone and what had led up to a kidnapping.

“You really don’t remember what happened, do you?” a voice came from beside her. Nathalie turned to see a man bedecked in a white three-piece suit with red trousers and a candy cane striped cravat. Funny, she could have sworn when she glanced about the room just a moment ago the chair he occupied had been empty.

“Who, who are you?” Nathalie demanded, “Where am I? What do you want with me? What am I doing here?”

He laughed, “Such questions, though I suppose you’re entitled to them. Not too many people can say they got to wake up after dying.”

“Dying?” Nathalie instantly put a hand against her chest, searching for the telltale steady thump, thump of her heartbeat. The organ was silent. Her eyes flew to her captor, “I’m… dead?”

“Not quite,” he replied, “You’re undead,”

“I, what?” Nathalie couldn’t believe it, “How can that possibly-”

“Do you remember, my dear,” the man parried, “The question I asked you?”

And as if that little epithet had been the key she needed, all her memories of the previous night came flooding back to her.

MLB

She knew it had been a mistake, to go to a small town that had been abandoned. But she had her reasons, so off she had went, by herself. And then she had come across it. The hordes of zombie-like creatures. She remembered their cruel, sadistic leader. He’d saved her from being ripped apart, only to inform her he had other plans in mind for her. He was a vampire, he’d claimed, he was going to rape her, drain her of her blood, and turn her into another one of his mindless minions. And then, something had happened. Someone else had intervened. Purple, she remembered purple. A long tailed coat and tinted lenses which hid the eyes of her rescuer. In his hands he held twin blades, long and gleaming silver in the moonlight. He smiled, cold and unforgiving, she saw the glint from large teeth that protruded from his gums. Another vampire? Seriously?

Her captor hadn’t been impressed either. They’d traded words, and then he’d turned his attention to her,

“Tell me my dear,” the man in purple had practically purred, “Are you a virgin?”

Nathalie had been caught off guard, and the vampire which held her hostage had tried to talk his way back into the conversation, even as his grip on her neck tightened.

“Answer the question,” the man in purple never faltered, even as the tinted lenses slipped to show the burning blue of his eyes, “Are you a virgin?”

Not seeing any other option she cried out, “Yes!”

And in the next instant she felt pain blossom in her chest. As if moving in slow motion, Nathalie looked down to see one of the blades he’d held shoved through her torso. Blood began to well up in her throat. Though, she supposed she had it easy, the sum behind her was choking already. With the other blade, the man in purple swooped behind her. As Nathalie fell to the ground she heard the swing of the other blade, combined with a wet sound of impact. And then, crumbling. She fell to her back, the blade sliding uncomfortably back through her body, and finally removed by an unseen hand. Her blood continued to flow out of her, staining the ground beneath her crimson.

There was a flash of bright purple light as her vision swam. She saw the burning blue eyes, and a glint from his lenses. He’d looked different, as he slowly supported her as she began to convulse.

“I’m sorry,” his tone was even and cold, almost insincere, “I had to run you through with my sword in order to get to him. There was no time for anything else. You’ve lost a lot of blood, and there won’t be any medical help coming your way any time soon. So, now you have a choice. Do you want to die; or do you want to live?”

Nathalie coughed again, spitting up blood and a trickle of it dripping down her chin. Still, even as she shook and spasmed with the last gasps of breath, she reached out for help. It couldn’t end this way, it just couldn’t. The man with the silvery blond hair looked amused. A low chuckle filled the night air as she began to lose consciousness. Nathalie felt his thumb at the drip of blood, wiping it away.

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear,” he remarked, sitting her up further, and allowing her head to loll back, baring her neck to the night, “My dear sweet girl, tonight is truly a beautiful night.”

She’d felt a sharp pain that caused her to seize, and then everything was black. Minus those blurry memories of voices arguing. 

MLB

“That was you?” Nathalie asked as soon as she was done reliving the night before.

He hummed, “Not entirely,” he admitted, “I did have some help.”

From out of hiding a large…  _ thing _ with a big head and eyes, and butterfly wings with long tails floated into her line of sight. He was, from head to toe, purple. And he resembled a butterfly.

“Hello,” he greeted, “My name is Nooroo, nice to meet you again, properly this time.”

“Properly?” Nathalie repeated numbly.

“Oh yes,” Nooroo nodded, “I was there last night too. I’m guessing you had lost more than enough blood by that point, I saw your eyes beginning to go glassy by the time Master released his transformation.”

“Transformation, I… what are you talking about?” Nathalie shook her head, “For that matter, what  _ are _ you?”

“I’m a Kwami,” Nooroo replied. He looked as though he wanted to explain what a Kwami was, but his master placed a finger on his head.

“She has enough to adjust to as it is Nooroo,” the man chided, “Maybe you can help explain later. For now, we should get her some… food.”

“Of course Master,” Nooroo nodded and flew out of sight.

“What’s a Kwami?” Nathalie asked the moment he was gone.

Nooroo’s master chuckled, “Maybe you should adjust to what you yourself have become first before you go digging around another species. We must learn to walk before we can run Nathalie.”

Nathalie narrowed her gaze at him, “How did you know my name?”

“You’re not part of your old world anymore,” he replied, “Naturally we did a background check on you, needed to make sure to contact any living relatives about your unfortunate demise.”

“Ha,” Nathalie’s was a bitter laugh, “But I’m not dead.”

“You most certainly are,” he assured her, “Your soul is just remaining with your body. You’re a vampire now Nathalie, whether you like it or not.”

“And the thing about virginity?” Nathalie raised a brow at him.

“All in good time,” he responded, “Now,” he reached into a small fridge that had been disguised as part of the decor and pulled out… a bag of blood, “Let’s get some nourishment into you.”

“You’ve got to be kidding, right?” Nathalie looked skeptically at the blood bag, “I’m not really going to eat that.”

“As your sire I’m afraid I’m going to have to insist,” he must have noticed the combative look in her eye because he was quick to add, “I can always force you Nathalie, but I’d really prefer not to if I don’t need to. Just be good and drink up, the sun is beginning to set, and soon you’ll find out just what’s going on here.”

Not seeing any way around it Nathalie took the opened blood bag and let its contents slide down her throat. It was cold, from being kept in the chiller for who knew how long. It was only when she finished did she realize,

“You’ve never told me your name,”

The man opened his mouth to respond when the door slammed open. In stormed a smartly dressed woman in a white pantsuit. Her golden hair spiraled over her shoulder in a perfect ponytail. Her verdant gaze was no nonsense and her lips were drawn into a thin line. She took in the scene before her with barely any shock at all.

“Well, glad to see you’re up and about so quickly,” she nodded at Nathalie, “Gabriel, has your fledgling eaten yet? The night grows old, and we have much to do.”

“Yes, Master,” he replied, sounding more submissive in two words than Nathalie had heard him since she’d woken up.

“And you,” the woman turned back to Nathalie, “Get dressed, you’ll find some clothes in the dresser. Jean!” she called and a black haired, black attired man appeared at her side in an instant,

“Sir?” he asked.

“See to it everything of Mademoiselle Sancoeur’s is moved into the estate at once. We can’t be leaving any trace of her behind. Oh, and one more thing,” she added over her shoulder as she began striding out the door, “Make sure she is fitted with a suitable weapon as soon as possible.”

“Understood, sir,” Jean nodded, “Shall I send a unit to recover some soil from her birthplace?”

“She’s drank blood already, so she should be fine but… Gabriel, what do you think?”

“It certainly won’t hurt,” Gabriel replied, “She’s still an infant, she’ll need as much support as she can get. Now, come along Nathalie, you need to get dressed.”

Nathalie remained seated upright in the bed and shot him a deadpan look, “And you expect me to do that while you’re in the room? Sire or whatever you are to me I’m not doing that.”

He chuckled again, “You really  _ were _ a virgin, weren’t you? Of course you’d be, you’re so straitlaced.”

Nathalie felt as though she were blushing, though if she were to look in a mirror she wouldn’t have been able to tell. There was no blood circulating through her system anymore, instead sitting in the vessels where it had stopped. No movement, which meant no blush.

“With all due respect-”

“Master,” Gabriel broke in, “I am your sire, and therefore, your Master, and you will address me as such.”

“You mean like  _ you _ do with her?” Nathalie shot back. It had to have been a sore spot, given how he straightened tightly. But he replied,

“Yes,  _ exactly _ like that.”

“Very well,” Nathalie sighed, “Now with all due respect,  _ Master _ , get out of my room and let me dress in peace.”

“Very well,” Gabriel acquiesced, “But a fair warning to you my darling little draculina; just because you can’t see me, doesn’t mean I’m not there,” and with that said he turned and walked straight into, well straight  _ through _ the solid wall.

Nathalie never wanted to lay back down and pretend it was all a dream more in her life.

MLB

The blonde woman was waiting with her butler when Nathalie and Gabriel arrived.

“Welcome Miss Sancoeur,” she greeted, “To the Le Fanu organization.”

“Le Fanu?” Nathalie tilted her head. The name  _ sounded _ French, and yet it seemed off somehow.

“After the author, who was of course, more than he appeared to be,” The woman replied, “He wrote the famous novella  _ Carmilla _ , predating Stoker’s  _ Dracula _ by nearly thirty years. Of course, there’s more truth to both stories than many people know. The names and places might have been changed, but the truth of the matter remains: vampires are real, and now, you’re one of them.”

While getting dressed Nathalie had taken the opportunity to inspect herself in the mirror. Besides being surprised thanks to that notion that vampires couldn’t see their own reflection, she was further bemused to find her canines had grown to almost well…  _ canine _ proportions. They protruded, and yet when she concentrated she found they retracted just the slightest bit. Enough to make talking incredibly less difficult than she feared it would be. Then again she  _ had _ been talking without trouble earlier. Maybe it had just been because she wasn’t fully aware of her transformation yet.

The uniforms in her closet were black and red, to suit her coloring, short sleeved and capri length. Clearly it was in deference to whatever they wanted her to be doing, but still, the quality of the fabric was actually nice considering it was military grade.

“Allow me to introduce myself,” the blonde continued, “My name is Sir Emilie Lucretia Sheridan Le Fanu. I am the head of the Le Fanu organization and a direct descendant from Le Fanu himself. Now, as for what the organization does-”

A door creaked open and Nathalie saw a bleary-eyed teenage boy who looked strikingly like Emilie enter the room rubbing his eyes, “Mom?” he yawned, “What’s going on?”

“Your father and I are working out some kinks with his new designs,” Emilie’s entire demeanor changed, “Adrien honey, it’s late and you have school in the morning. Why don’t you go back to bed?”

“Okay,” Adrien yawned, “Who’s that?” he asked pointing at Nathalie.

“That’s Nathalie,” Emilie answered smoothly, “She’s your Father’s new personal assistant. She’ll be helping him with all those business trips he needs to go on.”

“So she’ll be going instead of him?” even exhausted it would have been impossible to miss the hope in the boy’s voice.

“Maybe once she’s a little more equipped to handle it, but for now we need to finish up her orientation, alright?”

“Alright,” Adrien yawned a third time, “Goodnight. Goodnight Father. Goodnight Nathalie.”

“Goodnight son,” she heard her master say. And then she felt a mental nudge to say something as well. She wondered where it might have come from even as she said her own goodnights.

Once Adrien was out of the room Emilie was all business once again, “Now, as I was saying; the organization takes care of that which the public should never know about. We deal with the existence of monsters -vampires, werewolves, and other supernatural entities- and eliminate them if we find them to be a threat to the statute of secrecy placed upon the continent by the EU. as Gabriel’s charge, you will train directly under him. Follow his lead when you are deployed on missions. And if I order that the target is to be taken out no matter the cost, then there is no room for error. Is that clear?” Emilie’s eyes shone hard like emeralds.

Nathalie swallowed a knot in her throat and nodded, “Yes Sir Emilie,” she affirmed.

“Good,” Emilie sighed and sat down behind a massive desk, “Now, Jean will take you down to the training area to get you outfitted for a weapon. Once outfitted you will begin training with said weapon until sunrise, at which point you will go to bed and retire for the day. When evening comes again you will rise, feed, and report for duty. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir Emilie,” Nathalie intoned once again.

“Tell me Nathalie,” Emilie eyed her, “Do you have any experience in practical combat?”

“Nothing more than basic self-defense classes sir,” Nathalie replied.

“I see,” she turned to the other vampire in the room, “Well Gabriel,” she huffed with amusement, “You turned her, she’s your responsibility now. And do remember that if she even portends to go rogue, she will be eliminated, and I will force you to do it.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less Master,” Gabriel bowed his head, “Come, we need to find you a weapon.”

MLB

“I have several kinds of firearms ranging from heavy duty firepower to the more commonplace .55 mil mademoiselle,” Jean explained as he pointed to an array of weapons neatly arranged on the table. The sheer amount nearly made Nathalie dizzy, “What would you like to start with?”

“Um, none of them?” she replied, “I’ve never fired a gun before in my life. Can we start with something simple?”

Twenty minutes, and about ten missed shots, later they concluded a gun wouldn’t suit her.

“Do you have expertise with any type of weapon?”

“Not really,” Nathalie shook her head, “I know basic self-defense, and I can fan dance, but that’s about it.”

Jean played with his mustache, “I see,” he said thoughtfully, “Are you any good at darts?”

“Not really,” Nathalie shrugged, “I used to do knife throwing as a way to relieve stress but-”

“Knife throwing?” the excitement radiating off the butler was palpable, “Wait right here. I’ll be back with the perfect thing!” and then he was off like a shot.

Nathalie turned to her sire, “So…” she began awkwardly, “You and Sir Emilie, huh?”

“It’s not what you’re thinking,” Gabriel said, “We’re nothing more than Master and Servant, minus her appearances of course but-”

“Appearances?”

“She looks exactly like-” he paused for a moment, “Someone I used to know a long, long time ago. Right down to the name, in fact,” Gabriel shook his head, “But as for her and I? No, there isn’t anything romantic between us.”

“But you have a son!” Nathalie pointed out.

Gabriel shrugged, “She needed an heir, I wasn’t exactly doing anything with the genetic material. We came to a mutual agreement. Once Adrien was old enough to inherit the organization, they would both offer me my freedom. I’ve been working for the Le Fanu family for over a century now and-”

“Over a century?”

“Now isn’t exactly the time for interrupting,” Gabriel chided, “As I was saying, it seemed a small price to pay. A century and a half of magical imprisonment, and all I have to do is give up some genetic material so Emilie’s line doesn’t die out? Of course, now that you’re here it complicates things a little bit. But it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Is Adrien…”

“A vampire? No, he’s entirely human,” Gabriel replied, “It was an incredibly difficult process, to revive the material enough to create life, but he’s as human as his mother.”

“Does he know you’re a vampire?”

“No,” Gabriel shook his head, “Emilie was adamant he not find out yet.”

“Why?”

“My master’s reasons are her own,” Gabriel said, and his tone brooked no further argument or questions on the topic. And before Nathalie could find a way to circumvent it Jean returned.

“Here,” he said, holding out what looked to be a knife and… a pile of knives all neatly stacked atop one another.”

“Um…” Nathalie hesitantly reached out a hand. As she grabbed the single blade her hand accidentally brushed against the metal of the blade and she felt a burning sensation shoot through her. Hissing without realizing it she drew her hand away to find it smoking. “What is that?”

“It’s a blade made of pure blessed silver,” Jean explained, “You’re going to need to wear gloves when handling your weapons, and you’re expected to keep them on you at almost all time, aside from bathing of course.”

“I see,” Nathalie nodded, “And the others?”

“These are a special type of Tessan, war fans,” Jean flicked his wrist to show that the pile of blades was in fact connected by a single screw, “These ones are also made of blessed silver. Put on some gloves and give them a try.”

When she had gloves securely on her hands Nathalie reached for the weapons again. She wielded them far easier than she expected to. And maybe it was the fact that she was now a vampire, but some sort of hunter’s instinct had kicked in and aim improved vastly with a short amount of practice. Even her master seemed impressed.

“My, my,” he remarked, “I think you are going to be in need of one final weapon,” he said cryptically, disappearing and reappearing before anyone could question his words.

He handed to her a small wooden box. When Nathalie opened it she found a blue brooch in the shape of a peacock. When she fully opened it though, a mystical blue light rose from it, darting this way and that around her. It coalesced into a small form, much like Nooroo, but with the motif of a peacock.

Crimson eyes blinked at her, and then the being smiled, “Hello,” it greeted, “My name is Duusu.”

“What is this?” Nathalie looked to her sire. His Kwami had joined them.

“You have potential beyond measure,” Gabriel said, “Duusu is merely going to help you reach it. So what do you say Mayura; will you accept her help?”

Gingerly Nathalie lifted the brooch from the box. Gaze flitting between the jewelry and the Kwami she made a decision. Her job was to get rid of the monsters, the only way to do that was by becoming a hero.

“I will,” Nathalie said, pinning the brooch in place, “What do I need to do?”

“That’s easy,” Duusu giggled, “All you have to do is say; Duusu, transform me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and send a comment my way. Thanks for everyone's support and I'll see you around


End file.
